Daisy or Sakura? Astral-sempai, please choose
by Nov.Rain
Summary: "It aches because of the remembrance of painful memories...but I've alredy decided to forget, to not continue this hopeless love, I decided to forget about you...but no matter what I did...why did it need to be you?" thought Yuma [BoyXBoy], [AstralXYuma], Astral is human, Kotori is with Tetsuo and Yuma was "rejected" by his sempai 5 years ago. What happen when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, I just wanted ****to let you know, this fic is a BoyXBoy one **_

**_Pairing: Astral and Yuma_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and some elements of the plot_**

**_* The rating might change from T to M*_**

* * *

_(In front of Heartland Academy)_

"Nee Kotori..."

"Hum?"

"How the heck do I fall in love?"asked a boy with a basketball ball on his head

"...It will come naturally Yuma, naturally"responded Kotori, like if it was a normal question

"...You can say that easily, you're going out with Tetsuo..."

"Eh...haha..." The two friend continued to walk before passing a cardboard that had writting on it: Heartland Middle School Entrance Ceremony

"...Sakura..."mumbled Yuma while looking at some trees on each side of the road that give to the entrance of the school

"Did you say something?"

"._.*Sigh*..._No..."continued the red eyed boy before giving his childhood friend a fake smile

"..._Yuma...He is thinking about them again_..." thought Kotori

"Come on (She tapped Yuma on his shoulder) It's not like you, I mean to sigh so much, it's the fourth time this morning...You should be happy, we're finally in middle school!"

"Haha...you're right...finally..." There was some sadness in his eyes. He was thinking of the past once again, of the one and only person he ever felt in love with. Yuma felt so bad to fall in love with him. He had the empression that he was betraying him, his sempai. Not long after he realised his feelings, his family moved in a knew house He was still able to go to Domino Junior Academy but he used the exuse of the moving to change school. He didn't want to be hated because of his love for his sempai. Kotori knew about it and decided to invite him to Heartland Junior School. It's been now 5 years since then and today, they are finally in Middle school. Kotori and Yuma are now 14, almost 15.

_"I shouldn't live in the past, I'm worrying Kotori for nothing_...Yosh! I should forget about the past and live in present!"

"Ah! Now I recognize you, Tsukumo Yuma!"

"Haha" He took back his concentration on the ball that was on his head

"Yuma, speaking of finding something, you mean a hobby?"

"Yeah, something like that, why?"

"Um..I was just wondering...Why don't you join a club like the basketball's one, you like that sport right? "

"_b__aketball club_..."The ball that was on Yuma's head fell on the ground. He stopped walking as soon as he heard those 2 words.

"Yuma? you're okay?"

"Ah...Yeah, the ball just fell, I need to practice more, nothing special "He took back the ball that was on the ground

"If you say so..."

"_Basketball...Now that I remember, the person that I liked when I was a Junior was a sempai from the basketball club..._

* * *

**_That for the first chapter, hope you like it. If there is any fault, plz tell me!_**

**_If you have any idea of another pairing that you would like me to add, let me know_**

**_ex: Kaito X Fuya_**

**_Black Mist X Yuma_**

**_Charlie X Akari_**

**_etc..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

_**"Um..I was just wondering...Why don't you join a club like the basketball's one, you like that sport right? "**_

_**"baketball club..."The ball that was on Yuma's head fell on the ground. He stopped walking as soon as he heard those 2 words.**_

_**"Yuma? you're okay?"**_

_**"Ah...Yeah, the ball just fell, I need to practice more, nothing special "He took back the ball that was on the ground**_

_**"If you say so..."**_

_**"Basketball...Now that I remember, the person that I liked when I was a Junior was a sempai from the basketball** **club...**_

* * *

_"We met during Domino Junior Academy's entrance ceremony...that day the wind was really strong"thought Yuma_

**_-Flashback-_**

**"Waa, my handkerchief! I need to take it back!"**

**"Let it go Yuma, it's a handkerchief like all the other ones" **

**"Um-m, it's not...It's a present from my mother, she gave it to me with some cards for my 9th birthday"**

**"Eh...but even so.."**

**"I'm going to get it back, Tetsuo you can go first..."**

**"Wha-Yuma!" Tetsuo looked at his friend going after his handkerchief that was still in the air**

**"Geez...what a guy..."**

**_XXX_**

**_"Shit! It's going on the other side of the fence...Maybe I can still grab it if I jump!"_**

**_" *running footsteps sound* _****Watch out!"**

**_"Wha-?"_**

**_*Thumb* "_****Haha, Sliding baseball catch success!"**

**"Who's that?" thought Yuma after jumping on the other side of the fence**

**"Here, It's great, it didn't get dirty"said a white haired boy on the ground while handing the handkerchief to Yuma and smilling softly . He had really gentle golden eyes and a pale skin. Even though he had some dirt on his face and on his clothes because he fell on the ground, it was for me...love at first sight...But in the end I regretted it. Sempai had a girlfriend...her name was Hana.**

**-End of Flashback-**

_"I couldn't treat the basketball club manager, Hana-sempai, as an enemy. She was so kind and pretty. She had long black hair and sakura colored eyes. I remember that when I hurted myself with the ball, she waved at me and gave me some ice to put on my hand, before wrapping it in bandages...not long after that Astral-sempai and me became friend...but as time passed, my feelings for him grew...this time if I fall in love again, it definitly won't be an unrequited love!"_

"Yuma...Yuma!"

"W-What?"

"We're here,We need to go to the gymnasium for the Entrance Ceremony"

"Ah, already?"

"Yup"

The two friends attended to the ceremony. After that, they had free time until noon. They talked and ate before going back to their home.

XXX NEXT DAY XXXXX

"Kotori, what do you have now?"

"I have Japanese lessons, and you?"

" _*Grin* _I have Gym, but it will be outside because, there is still a lot of chairs in the gymnasium because of the ceremony"

"Hum...it sound fun, what will you do?"

"Still don't know"

"I see" Kotori looked at her Watch."Well, I will talk to you later. I need to go. If I don't I will get late, see you later Yuma"

"Yeah, see you later Kotori"

Yuma walked inside of the school before going in the changing room. He changed in his sports uniform. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark red shorts that came up around his mid-thigh.

-_Ten minutes later-_

"Okay students, today we are going to play basketball"

"Eh? Really Mr Kay? Haha, that's so cool!"said the teens

"I'm glad to see that you are happy. Know I'm going to ask you to take a ball and find a Partner"

"Okay"

Not long after everyone had someone as a Partner,they started to paractice some moves.

The person with who Yuma was made an awfull pass and th ball fell on the ground before Rolling

"ah, I'm really sorry Yuma"

"No,it's okay Sacchi" Yuma looked on the ground "so where did this ball go?...my ball...my...ball...Did someone saw a ball on the ground?"

***Kick***

"Waa, my ball!"yelled Yuma before going after his basketball ball

"Eh? it's yours?! I-I'm really sorry, I just kicked it!" said a Blue haired boy

" It's okay, you didn't know!"continued the crimson eyed boy while waving at the person who kicked his ball

XXX

**"Waa! Where did this ball came from?!"**

_"Ah? Did someone find my ball?"_Yuma continued to run before stopping in front of a Sakura tree

_"No way...It can't be...this is a lie...right?"_ There was in front of Yuma a white haired young boy who had in his hands an orange colored ball with black thin strips

_"Why is Astral-sempai here?!"_

* * *

**_hope you like it..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously_**

***Kick***

**"Waa, my ball!"yelled Yuma before going after his basketball ball**

**"Eh? it's yours?! I-I'm really sorry, I just kicked it!" said a Blue haired boy**

**" It's okay, you didn't know!"continued the crimson eyed boy while waving at the person who kicked his ball**

**XXX**

**"Waa! Where did this ball came from?!"**

**_"Ah? Did someone find my ball?"_****Yuma continued to run before stopping in front of a Sakura tree**

**_"No way...It can't be...this is a lie...right?"_**** There was in front of Yuma a white haired young boy who had in his hands an orange colored ball with black thin strips**

**_"Why is Astral-sempai here?!"_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The white haired boy looked at the person who was running in his direction. His face showed that he was shocked"...Yuma?"

"Ah...haha...long time no see"

"It's really you?!" a smile appeared on his face"Haha, I didn't know you were attending to this middle school"

"Ah, Yeah..._Why on earth did the ball fell here_?"

Astral looked at Yuma's shorts...red "Hmm, you're my kouhai again..."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, your shorts are red. It must mean that your uniform's end sleeves are also of this color. Mine are green, it means that I'm older and that I'm your sempai once again."

"Ah I see..."Yuma looked around him and asked his sempai"You're here alone?"

"Yeah, looking at the sakura blossoms, falling"

"..._Sakura_...How are the other?"

"They are doing well. Haruto is attending here but he is in the elementary department"

"I see" There was a long and awkward silence before Astral said something again. "But still, You're not bad. I haven't seen you for a long time and you've become something...prettier in a way...Yuma"

"...Don't call a guy pretty!"With a blush on his face, he took the ball from his sempai's hands and walked away"

"..*Chuckle*..._still the same_" thought Astral

Yuma was behind one of the school's walls, sitting on the ground somewhere where anybody could see him.(At least, that was what he thought...:) He took his legs closer to his chest. before thinking aloud "Ah,God...you've done a cruel thing..._Even thought I've decided to not like him anymore_"

**XXXXX AFTER SCHOOL XXXXXX**

"No-nonononon, I don't want to join the bascketball club after all! So we don't need to check it out anymore!"

"Oh, come on Yuma!"

"Kotori, the chance of those two to be in the basketball club right now is 99%!"

"Stop dilly-dallying!" She took Yuma by the arm and walked toward the gymnasium before entering in it. "Hello we came to have a look"

"Ah, welcome"said a girl. While she was talking with Kotori, Yuma stared at each person in the gymnasium, looking for two specific person: His sempais,Hana and Astral.

_"I Wonder why they aren't there..."_thought Yuma before picking up a ball that was Rolling in his direction. He turned to face a basket and thrown the ball Inside of it in a perfect shot.

**Woah!**

**Nice shot!**

"Eh?"

**"Why don't you join?" **asked the teens.

"I...-"

"We just came to have a look, he still don't know if he is going to join"continued Kotori before grabbing Yuma by his hand and getting out of the gym.

Once they were alone behind a Sakura tree, she asked him" why did you attract attention?"

"Haha..Sorry, my body moved on it's own" Yuma looked at the tree next to them. "..Sorry Kotori, today I will go home alone"continued Yuma before walking away."What?, Yum-"

"See you tomorrow"

"..._Yuma...He wasn't like this before...It's all because of him...I just don't understand...it's just like Tetsuo said**"**_

**_Flashback: 3 years ago_**

**_"Jeez, I just can't take it anymore!"_**

**_"What's the problem Kotori?"_**

**_"No matter how much time pass and what I tell him...Yuma is always denying his love for Astral-sempai"_**

**_"...I know, He's always looking at him..."_**

**_"I just don't understand, why can't he just tell Astral-sempai that he likes him and then pass to something else?"_**

**_"Well in a way...He already was rejected..."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Hum, the day he saw Hana-sempai with Astral-Sempai, his heart shattered"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"...The greater the love, the greater the trajedy when it's over..."_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"I caught him crying more than 7 times,When I was buying some errands or playing ...Each time,Under the bridge next to the river"_**

**_"Well th-"_**

**_"But! Yuma is stong! Even with that, He still smile and walk foward, always advancing...it's something only he can do...I mean ,never abondonning" continued Tetsuo, with a proud smile on his face _**

**_"...What are you trying to say?"_**

**_"I mean, the only thing we can do for Yuma...is to pray that he will find happiness...with someone else"_**

**_"Tetsuo..."_**

* * *

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I don't own YU-Gi-Oh Zexal and Kimi wa Maru de, Ano Hana no You de**

* * *

**Previously:**

**"Why don't you join?" asked the teens.**

**"I...-"**

**"We just came to have a look, he still don't know if he is going to join"continued Kotori before grabbing Yuma by his hand and getting out of the gym.**

**Once they were alone behhind a Sakura tree, she asked him" why did you attrack attention?"**

**"Haha..Sorry, my body moved on it's own" Yuma looked at the tree next to them. "..Sorry Kotori, today I will go home alone"continued Yuma before walking away."What?, Yum-"**

**"See you tomorrow"**

**"..._Yuma...He wasn't like this before...It's all because of him...I just don't understand...it's just like Tetsuo said"_**

**_Flashback: 3 years ago_**

**_"Jeez, I just can't take it__ anymore!"_**

**_"What's the problem Kotori?"_**

**_"No matter how much time pass and what I tell him...Yuma is always denying his love for Astral-sempai"_**

**_"...I know, He's always looking at him..."_**

**_"I just don't understand, why can't he just tell Astral-sempai that he likes him and then pass to something else?"_**

**_"Well in a way...He already was rejected..."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Hum, the day he saw Hana-sempai with Astral-Sempai, his heart shattered"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"...The greater the love, the greater the trajedy when it's over..."_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"I caught him crying more than 7 times,When I was buying some errands or playing ...Each time,Under the bridge next to the river"_**

**_"Well th-"_**

**_"But! Yuma is stong! Even with that, He still smile and walk foward, always advancing...it's something only he can do...I mean ,never abondonning" continued Tetsuo, with a proud smile on his face _**

**_"...What are you trying to say?"_**

**_"I mean, the only thing we can do for Yuma...is to pray that he will find happiness...with someone else"_**

**_"Tetsuo..."_**

* * *

**_Chapter: 4_**

**_XXXXXXX NEXT DAY XXXXXXXX_**

(In one of the 2nd classroom)

"If you're looking for Astral, he might be in the backyard" said an orange haired student to Yuma

"Thank you very much"

(In the backyard)

Yuma was walking, trying to find Astral. He wanted to ask him why he wasn't in the Basketball club.

_"Sakura trees...Why the hell are there so much of them in this school! It's depressing!"_thought Yuma while walking next to some of those big trees.

_"Astral-sempai is still wearing them, those earrings in form of sakura...I don't understand.." _He looked on the ground and found a small white daisy next to his feet. _"...If Hana-semoai is like a Cherry blossom in Astral-sempai's eyes.. then my existence is probably just like a daisy's...The ones that are unnoticed by others even if they bloom on the road side...That kind of existence...They cant be compared to the presence of a cherry blossom..."_thought Yuma before sitting next to the flower

"Astral-sempai, where are you?"asked Yuma to no one in particullar while looking at the sky

"Yo!"

*Thumb*

Yuma turned his head to find someone who fell from the tree next to him. "Astral-sempai?!"

The white haired boy sat up "Phwew...I almost stepped on the daisy"

"..Don't tell me that you swing on the tree because you didn't want to step on it..."

" ...? Yeah"

_"...For the sake of protecting it...He's all dirty again, but at least nothing is wrong..."_thought Yuma

"Yuma, you're just like this flower"said Astral, while pointing at the daisy, with his poker face

"Huh?"

"Yeah, because in my mind, Yuma is always smiling...When the basketball practice is though, you don't complain, even When you're yelled at...because you're strong, you come across as a friendly person"

"..."

"I think those qualities are like that daisy. Whether you're in the concrete, or in the sewer...No matter how bad the situation is, you're strong enough to keep your head held high, looking toward the sky. That is why, I prefer this flower...Because I think Daisies are the prettiest"finished Astral with a smile

_"..What nonsense...why are you saying that you like daisies the most?...You're so foolish sempai, during Junior high you were the one who broke my heart..It was so painful..but as I thought...I really like you, I've..fallen in love with you..."_thought Yuma before gently touching the daisy's petals.

"...I'm happy"

"..Yuma?"

"...I am glad that I could be the daisy. Thanks Astral-sempai"continued Yuma with his eyes filled with joy and some Wind passing on his face. Astral's eyes widened for a fraction of seconde, because of the person in front of him, before returning to normal "...No worries"continued Astral, while looking away, with a small smile on his face

_"..I'm so an idiot...but if Astral-sempai says that the daisy is alright, then just for a while...I want to stay this flower..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

**"Yuma, you're just like this flower"said Astral, while pointing at the daisy, with his poker face**

**"Huh?"**

**"Yeah, because in my mind, Yuma is always smiling...When the basketball practice is though, you don't complain, even When you're yelled at...because you're strong, you come across as a friendly person"**

**"..."**

**"I think those qualities are like that daisy. Whether you're in the concrete, or in the sewer...No matter how bad the situation is, you're strong enough to keep your head held high, looking toward the sky. That is why, I prefer this flower...Because I think Daisies are the prettiest"finished Astral with a smile**

**_"..What nonsense...why are you saying that you like daisies the most?...You're so foolish sempai, during Junior high you were the one who broke my heart..It was so painful..but as I thought...I really like you, I've..fallen in love with you..."_****thought Yuma before gently touching the daisy's petals.**

**"...I'm happy"**

**"..Yuma?"**

**"...I am glad that I could be the daisy. Thanks Astral-sempai"continued Yuma with his eyes filled with joy and some Wind passing on his face. Astral's eyes widened for a fraction of seconde, because of the person in front of him, before returning to normal "...No worries"continued Astral, while looking away, with a small smile on his face**

**_"..I'm so an idiot...but if Astral-sempai says that the daisy is alright, then just for a while...I want to stay this flower..."_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_XXXXX The next day - in the 1st years's classroom during lunch time XXXXXX_**

"Still stressing over it?" asked a green haired girl to her friend

"hm..."

"Come on, Yuma, join the basketball club. After all, Astral-sempai and the others aren't there"

"Yeah...but still, I still don't understand and believe that they don't play basket. anymore..."

"Well that's true, they did mention that they wanted to continue playing basketball in middle school."

"Right? Isn't strange?"

"If it annoy you that much, then go ask the basketball club"

**XXXXX IN THE HALLWAY XXXXXX**

In the hallway, we could see Yuma walking and drinking his canned juice

_"In the end yesterday, I didn't ask Astral-sempai why he wasn't in the club"_thought Yuma

There was people talking about something on the other corner of the corridor. After seeing who it was, Yuma unintentionally hid.

_"What is Astral-sempai doing here?"_ asked Yuma to himself.

**"Stop Shark...You know that he doesn't want to come back.."said a boy (Kaito)**

**"but..."**

**" *Sigh*...I'm going back to our class"**

**The purple haired boy turned his head to face again the person he was talking to, before telling him "Astral, reconsider it and you can lead the others"**

"What are they talking about?"thought Yuma

**"...I'm really sorry, Shark, but...I'm not planning on coming back"**

"...?"

The boy took Astral's shoulders before asking him **"Astral! I understand the pain you're going through, but did you think that if you stopped going to club activities, It would bring Hana back?!"**

From the shock,the can that was in Yuma's hand fell on the floor. Astral turned to see his kouhai. "...Yuma.."

_"This boy...wasn't he the one behind the school last time?...wait! what did he say? Yuma?!"_thought Shark

The crimson eyed boy advanced and took back the can. With his bangs hiding his eyes, he asked his sempai "...Astral-sempai...why did you..give up on club activities?"

"..."

_"What is this bad feeling?...Hana-sempai won't come back?..."_thought Yuma

"...I can't play" He had really sad look, full of regrets. Astral advanced and said something in Yuma's ear, that made the 1st year's eyes widen in shock. After finishing what he had to say, Astral walked back to his class.

_Yuma's POV_

_"My mind is blank...all I can hear is Astral's sempai's voice echoing in my head..."_

_**"...I can't play.."**_

_"...?"_

_**"... A year ago, Hana died in an accident...Since then, I couldn't...I wasn't able to play basketball..."**continued Astral_

_XXX_

_"_H-hey!"said the purple haired boy, before catching Yuma. "...are you alright?"

"...Liar.."mumbled Yuma

"..What?"

"..The daisy being his favourite is a lie...He actually likes another flower, right?..."said Yuma while tightening his grasp on Shark's uniform and some tears falling from his eyes to his cheeks.

"...?"

Yuma put one of his hand on his face, before gently pushing his second sempai away **(a/n: Shark has the same uniform as Astral + he is in the same class as him)**

"..._No, about that...I knew about it..."thought Yuma_

_"_Hey...Are you sure you're alright?"asked again the boy

Yuma turned his head to face his sempai."..Shark...why?... He told him while crying"...I couldn't even bloom in the corner of Astral-sempai's heart..."

Shark's eyes widened in shock at his long lost friend. Without thinking, he hugged Yuma tightly before taking his arm and taking him somewhere

"O-Oi, Shark were are we going?"

"I finally found you after you disapeared and when I do, I found you crying about the same guy"

"...!This guy is your friend"

"Yeah and he is also..."

"..also?..."

"Nothing" "_Why is Yuma here? No...why doesn't he know about Hana? I thought that he knew...I need to tell Kaito about this, Yuma's back! Maybe Astral can even find hapinesss again!"_

* * *

**That was the chapter 5 :-)**

**I'm sorry!**

**I know it's really short...I did my best**

**PS: I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE!**

**I'M MOVING SO IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE...until the next time, maybe if I have a chance to, I will update another chapter :-)**


	6. Chapter 6 - fic on hold

**Hello everyone! I would like to apologize to all of you for not updating sooner. Like you probably already know, my family decided to move somewhere else. The problem is that it's not easy to adapt and a lot More when the language people speak isn't even my native language. I think about lots of stuff right know...for example, re-writing this fic. Why? One of the reason is that I took the 'plot' or the ideas to write it, if I can call it like that, from a manga.( kimi de Maru ano Hana ) I feel like this story isn't mine. I already re-wrote like two or tree chapters but still didn't publish them. The story is approximatively the same - concerning the basketball theme, but I decided to do Hana with golden eyes and white bluish hair XP have a guess - I will give you some hints...her real name isn't Hana and she is...A spirit? A soul? I personnaly don't know but you can say that she came from the futur to hook up two certain people - Mpreg?- if she don't, she might never be born. Take a guess, who's daughter is she? Do you think it's a good idea? If yes, should I post the chapter as a new fic or just replace it? Please give me your opinion! :-) November Rain**


End file.
